Merry Christmas, Dean!
by pi-on-a-skateboard
Summary: A one-shot in which Cas discovers more strange human traditions like mistletoe... and Dean decides that maybe Christmas isn't so bad after all...


To be completely honest, Dean had never really got the whole Christmas thing.

When he was young, he'd wonder who this Jesus kid was, and why he was so important that _everyone else_ got presents on his birthday. Sometimes he'd wonder what he'd have to do, to have a worldwide holiday on his birthday, and if all he needed was to just tell everyone to give each other gifts or if he had to pull a baby from a fire… despite the fact he'd already fulfilled that requirement. Sometimes he'd think back to his Mom, and he'd see kids smiling and singing and being happy with their families… but Dean didn't particularly enjoy thinking about that all.

So instead, it turned into… not quite a hatred of the season. He wasn't a Grinch – his heart, last time he checked, was definitely the right size… even if they could never be certain whose heart it actually was. No, it was more of an ignorance. If he didn't recognise it, it didn't exist.

Of course, Christmas was like Trouble, and he could only count his lucky stars that it wasn't a freaking god. Every year, something just had to happen to not only remind them that apparently 2,000 years ago someone had been born (whoop-dee-doo) but also, that they were never going to even get a glimmer of hope that their lives could be whatever the hell 'normal' was anyway.

The first thing that sprung to mind was Ozzie and Harriet. Then there was the year that Gabe had decided to visit them both as the Ghosts of Christmas (and, salt didn't work on angels _or_ tricksters, as they'd discovered). Perhaps most memorable was a few years back, when some lunatic that had managed to rope a heap of Vulkodlak to his 'home' and go riding around like Santa Claus, mowing down or even turning everything in his path.

All this considered, Dean honestly didn't think he could hate Christmas any more than he did right this very second.

He didn't know how it had happened. Probably it was Sam trying to play a trick… or else, he'd been reading too much fanfiction from Chuck's series (and Dean wasn't going to even think how creepy it was reading fanfic about yourself) but, point being, he'd started to 'ship' 'Destiel'. So, maybe Sam was just… being an evil son-of-a-reindeer.

Dean didn't know, and he didn't care.

So, completely unaware, he'd walked through a doorframe.

"Hold on!" Sam pointed above his head. "Dean, look! Mistletoe!"

"Really, Sammy?" Dean rolled his eyes and went to take a step forward… but couldn't. He sighed. "Did you plant this here?"

"Do you actually think I'd be juvenile enough to plant it there? Dean, I'm not 16 any more."

He grunted.

"Come on. Keep moving."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I can't," he muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"I can't move." He waved a hand out the doorframe, fine – but when he stuck a foot out, it hit a glass wall. "See?"

"I didn't realise you could mime," Sam said with a grin. "But cut it out. Wendigo on the prowl, remember?"

Dean groaned. "Sam, look around. Can you see any pretty girls? So who would I be waiting for underneath this freaking thing?"

"I'm not kissing you."

"There's no way in hell you're getting near my mouth!" Dean spat… honestly offended by the idea. Speaking of fanfiction… He really hoped Becky wasn't behind this again.

"Guess you're stuck then." Sam laughed.

"Guess so," Dean huffed, before groaning inwardly… his nose had started crawling. Whether it was dust or pollen or fairy juice, he had no idea… but there was no denying that an allergy was starting to rear its head. "_Heh… HrrUSH'OO!_"

Sam just laughed harder.

"_NGTJCH'uh! TDZ-CHOO!_"

Sam snorted. "You right there?"

"_Heh'KUSH'UH!_"

"Bless you! You okay?"

Dean sniffed, rubbing his nose. "I'm stuck in a doorjamb and allergic. What do you think, Sammy?"

"Jeez. Someone's cranky."

"I'm stuck under freaking mistletoe like a teenage girl."

Sam ventured forward a little to look at the plant, like a human might a starved lion. "There must be some sort of curse… but I'd be willing to hedge a bet that kissing will end it."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Great. Wanna go find me some hot chick to come rescue me?"

Sam plucked up the box of Kleenex from the bedside table and threw it over. "Keys. I'll go get you some antihistamines."

"Thanks," he gave begrudgingly, as he threw the keys to his baby over, blinking through his tear-blurred eyes. "And Sam?"

His brother turned back, keys already jangling in his pocket.

"Get me some pie too, wouldja?"

There was a huff that turned into hysterical laughter as soon as the door had shut… but Dean didn't focus on that. It wasn't like Sam would actually get pie – he never remembered… though he might score a donut if he was lucky. One with plenty of icing sugar, like angel dust… which immediately made him stop and think.

"Cas!"

With a whirring of wings, the angel appeared. "Dean."

"_Hhhh'USH'uh!_"

"Bless you." Cas stepped towards Dean, completely unaware of the mistletoe hanging above him… His eyes narrowed in concern for his friend, and he meant only to heal. Unfortunately, though, Dean was rather distracted in the sense that fluid was pouring from his eyes and he couldn't actually see out… and, soon enough, Cas had also found himself stuck inside the forcefield of the plant. "Well now, this is odd."

Dean jumped. "Jesus, Cas!"

"We appear to be trapped underneath some plant…"

"Yahtzee."

"I don't understand what a board game has to do with our situation."

Dean groaned. Of course. "Look, Cas, I… uh…"

Was he blushing? Was Dean Winchester, keeper of infinite prowess over women everywhere, actually getting embarrassed? Over something so small as cursed mistletoe?

The spell must have turned him into a teenage girl somehow.

"Humans have this custom where, if you meet under mistletoe, you have to kiss."

"Why?" Cas shook his head. "You really are strange creatures."

"You're telling me." He sighed, briefly explaining the situation – how now both of them were stuck there, how he was _so_ blaming Sam for somehow invoking the curse (after all, he'd walked through the door seconds before without any mishap – it must have been the 'hold on' that activated it), how they… had to kiss to escape?

"Oh, is that all?" Cas asked, frowning. "It's surprising – my father never actually commented on relationships of a homosexual nature. Did you think I would have an issue with this? We angels are trained to love everyone equally, you see."

Dean just shook his head.

"Dean, I think you are the more practised of the two of us." Cas stared at him, deep into him.

"Oh. Right." He still hadn't gotten over his surprise at Cas'… eagerness. "Hold on." He turned aside, sneezing twice into his hand… Then he turned back, other hand reaching out to cup Cas' jaw (_well, if he had to do this, he was going to do it properly!_). He inched closer, staring into those eyes, stomach squirming and he ignoring it (_because he was not in love with an angel, no, Dean was not, this was crazy, maybe the mistletoe cast a spell on those underneath as well_). Slowly, carefully (_this might be Cas' first kiss!_) he brought his mouth down, placing his lips on top of Cas'.

And there time stopped. There'd been a crackle as the two met, and Dean hungered for more. He leant in, deepening it, tongue slipping through the crack and bumping into Cas', tracing his teeth, his mouth, and, oh, God, angels really did taste like angel cakes and… He snaked an arm around Cas' waist, pulled him in tighter, right up against his body. Cas stiffened initially, but relaxed, allowing himself to let go a little of his usual discipline and fold into Dean's arms.

Dean could have stayed this way for hours, exploring this (_Cas'_) mouth and just holding this insane creature…

"Wow." There was a clearing of the throat, and the two broke apart as they both jumped out the doorframe. Sam was back. "I see what's going on here…"

Dean cocked an eyebrow.

"Only you could be allergic to mistletoe!" Sam threw him a box of Zyrtec. "You're welcome."

"Thank you for not commenting on the situation in which you found us," Cas said to him. "It would have made things quite awkward."

Face-palm.

Dean, though, reached an arm up to Cas' shoulder, not quite willing yet to break the connection between the two. But he looked at his brother with hungry eyes. "Hey, Sammy?"

"Yeah, Dean?"

"You forgot the pie."

* * *

**Welcome to, Steph attempts Supernatural!**

**So I was prompted with the song, Hold On, by Olly Murs. And this was written around Christmas time (who would have guessed) but I thought it was kinda cute and wanted to share it here too. And because I wanted Dean and Cas to kiss under mistletoe (which, might I add, doesn't really exist in Australia, so hoping I got the rules right?) but I couldn't work out how to get rid of Sam and have Cas enter the trap... without allergies. So, eh. Anything weird and italicised is probably a sneeze :p**

**So, yes. Hope it's... okay? In character? Relatively cute? I haven't written very much for these guys, like, at ALL, so please please please feedback me up! Come yell at me til I get their voices right :p**

**Like it? Hate it? Want me to eat a heap of polystyrene and have it swell in my stomach and explode? Please let me know!**

**Keep smiling! :D**


End file.
